


The Ultimate Measure of a Man

by whiskygalore



Series: The Ultimate Measure [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Gangbang, M/M, Pornstars, Schmoop, Verbal Humiliation, younger Jensen/older Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an spnkink_mem prompt : Barely legal!Jensen has a tiny cock. He leaves home to become an actor, and meets Jared, an older (hung) guy who's the first to really give him the time of day. Jared convinces him that porn is a great, easy way to make money. They post one video, with tied up Jensen in a skirt and Jared teasing Jensen about his tiny cock, making him cry. It gets a ton of hits, with people wanting to see more of Jensen being mocked. They make more videos, including gangbangs where all the men mock and slap Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Measure of a Man

Jensen Ackles first decided that he wanted to be an actor after his mother sat him down and explained that the Power Rangers were not real. To his long lasting dismay, she patiently explained they were just actors and no, he couldn’t be the Pink Ranger when he grew up and could he please stop stealing her clothes to play dress-up, especially the pink panties he was currently wearing over his face as a mask. Thinking back, he isn’t surprised his Mom took his coming out so calmly. Unfortunately, Jensen's sparkly technicolored dreams of moving to LA and becoming the next hot young thing in Hollywood had hit a bit of a stumbling block. He thought he'd been as sensible as it was possible for an eighteen-year-old boy to be. He'd planned ahead and arranged to stay with his older friend Danny. He’d sent dozens of copies of his portfolio out to agents, studios, to anyone and everyone that he thought could remotely help him, and he had even managed to save enough money to scrape by for at least a few months. He had however spectacularly misjudged how impossibly hard it was to be discovered or even get the tiniest of breaks in amongst all the freakishly beautiful and talented people in this city.  
  
In the backwater town he had grown up in, he’d always stood out from the crowd, maybe it hadn't always been an advantage but it was something he was accustomed to. He knew he was good looking, he'd heard it said often enough, usually by scarily high-pitched giggly girls in high school, who pursued him relentlessly despite the fact that he’d never shown the slightest inclination towards dating any of them. He'd been called a pretty boy by the ass-hole jocks and bullies along with a variety of other equally unimaginative names, queer and fag the obvious favourites. He hadn't let that bother him too much because he knew he was leaving those losers far behind when he hit eighteen and escaped small town life for good. Also helpful was the knowledge that those swaggering bull-necked teenage boys who yelled the most derogatory names were always the ones who begged the loudest when Jensen was on his knees behind the youth centre with their dicks sliding down his throat.  
  
Here and now though, tanned Gods with gorgeous bodies, sun kissed blond hair, perfect glowing skin and dazzling smiles were everywhere. The sun, meanwhile, was stubbornly refusing to lighten his own dirty blond hair while perversely causing the polite smattering of freckles across his nose to explode over his face and spread down his whole body like they were having a party and every one of their freckle friends had been invited. He'd never felt self conscious before but, man, he was starting to feel like some kind of inferior specious.  
  
He was spending more and more of his time at a small gym with a thankfully cheap membership fee in an effort to mould his undeniably twinky frame into something that could compete with the bronzed Adonises that seemed to breed here. The downside to that of course, was having to work out side by side with the very men whose tantalisingly ripped bodies he was attempting to emulate. Jensen had started covering himself up as much as possible, choosing to hide himself away in old sweat pants and an oversized hoodie, which he'd swiped from his brother. He always ended up drenched in sweat but at least it stopped him from unfavourable comparisons with the men around him. Half the other guys working out appeared intent on showing as much skin as legally possible; skintight vest tops and barely-there shorts were a common sight. Jensen wanted to hate one particular guy with every mean fibre of his body for being so damned perfect but all he could really do was drool. The guy, Jared, Jensen had heard him called, was gorgeous, with his dimples and shaggy brown hair, sparkling eyes and easy infectious smile. He was tall as well, standing at least a head above Jensen and his shoulders were broad and muscled. His firm defined abs were usually visible through the thin white vest he wore and his cinnamon brown legs seemed to go on for miles. His tight round ass was a thing of beauty; Jensen could have composed sonnets about it. The flimsy material of his shorts did nothing to hide the pronounced bulge of Jared's cock and good god, if that was the size of his cock soft, Jensen hoped for the sake of his partner's health and safety that Jared was a shower and not a grower.  
  
Trying to protect his very fragile ego and in truth to restrain himself from morphing into a tongue-tied, beetroot faced fanboy, Jensen tried his best to avoid Jared. He wasn’t an idiot, he was perfectly aware that Jared was well out of his league and felt no compunction to advertise the fact that he had a huge crush on him. It had gotten so bad that he popped a boner every time Jared bent over, or flexed a bicep, or glanced in his direction, so yep, pretty much the entire time he was trying to work out. His only small consolation (pun very much unintended) was that, as he wasn't exactly gifted in the crotch department no one would even notice through his sweats that he had a hard-on. So far that was the one and only advantage to having a small dick that Jensen had been able to find.  
  
Today Jensen had decided to leave his daily gym visit until as late as possible. He was betting that someone as hot as Jared would surely have a date on a Friday night, leaving him free to work out with less risk of groin strain. At first glance, he seemed to be in luck, it looked pretty quiet. An older guy, sweat running down his face was pounding away on the treadmill and a couple of middle aged women whose gossiping tongues were working harder than their legs were side by side on the exercise bikes. So far so good. As he was standing dithering, debating whether to start on the elliptical trainer or the treadmill before he did weights, the door behind him burst open and before he had a chance to step out of the way, a heavy body crashed into him. Taken by surprise and unable to regain his balance, he was sent sprawling across the floor. Before he even found his bearings, the room flipped again as a large pair of hands hauled him back to his feet and to his utter embarrassment, he realised it was Jared that had run into him. Jared, the man of his dreams, or jerk off fantasies to be pedantic, who was now running his beautiful hands carefully over Jensen’s body and staring into his eyes. It took a few moments to register that Jared was talking to him.  
  
“Oh God man, I'm so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’m such a klutz. Are you all right Jensen? Jensen? Are you hurt anywhere? Did you bang your head? Oh God, do you have a concussion, crapcrapcrap. I swear this is not the way I wanted to introduce myself.”  
  
Jensen wondered if it was possible to suffer from concussion without actually banging your head because he was fairly confident that he was hallucinating, “Jensen, you called me Jensen.”  
  
Jared’s eyes popped wide in fear, “shit, yes I called you Jensen, that’s your name. Don’t you remember? Fuck I think I broke you, maybe I should call an ambulance.”  
  
Letting out an unsteady breathless quasi-laugh, Jensen shook his head, "no, no I'm fine. I didn't bang my head. I just didn't think you knew my name."  
  
Visibly relaxing, Jared smiled, lighting up whole face and doing weird things to Jensen's insides, "Of course I know your name. A cute young thing like you shows up and everybody wants to know all about you. Trust me, everyone here knows your name, well all the gay guys and straight women anyway."  
  
Jensen could feel heat spreading down from the roots of his hair and knew his face was flushing scarlet.  
  
"So," Jared continued, apparently realising that a conversation with Jensen was liable to be a bit one-sided, "which would you be interested in?"  
  
At Jensen's blank look, he pushed on, "you know the straight girls or the gay men."  
  
"Oh," Jensen stuttered, "I like you, I mean boys..guys...I like guys." Jensen didn't know whether to be thrilled that Jared was talking to him or mortified that he was making such a fool of himself.  
  
"Good, that's good." Jared said, grinning. "So Jensen, in case you don’t know I’m Jared and I’m a bit of a clumsy idiot but I swear I am more or less harmless. I'm still worried about your poor head and I think someone should keep an eye on you for a few hours. What do you say, we give the gym a miss tonight. I'll to take you back to my place, cook you some dinner, hang out for a while and we can get to know one another."  
  
Saying no, never even fleetingly crossed Jensen's mind. He knew he was taking a bit of a risk going with Jared, he didn't know a damn thing about him but hell, he'd never played it safe before, why start now.  
  
  
To be honest, discovering that Jared made porn movies came as a bit of a shock to Jensen. It wasn't something you expected a prospective hook-up (or boyfriend but Jensen was refusing to let that word out of its box) to drop casually into a ‘getting to know you’ conversation, over a game of Call of Duty and a dinner of mac and cheese. When he thought about it though, considering the impressive equipment Jared was packing, he couldn't blame him for making use of his natural talents. Knowing what Jared did for a living maybe should have freaked Jensen out but all it did was perk his cock straight to attention and anyway it probably would have been slightly hypocritical if it had bothered him. It wasn’t as if Jensen didn’t watched plenty of porn because seriously, what teenager with Internet access didn’t. It wasn't something he'd given a huge amount of detailed thought to. It was hot - he got off - end of story. When Jared realised that he wasn't going to flip out about it though, he patently relaxed and started regaling him with funny stories about aging porn stars, lost ginger roots, embarrassing E.R visits and a flashing neon orange dildo that had Jensen laughing so hard his jaw ached and his stomach cramped. It also made him lose another game, which he didn't find so amusing. He grudgingly forgave him when Jared pried the control from his fingers and gently kissed the pout from his lips.  
  
Pushing him slowly backwards against the soft cushions on his couch, Jared cradled Jensen's head in his hands and kissed him tenderly. Sparks flared behind Jensen’s closed eyes and his breath fled his body as he melted back against the sofa as Jared kissed him like he had never been kissed in his life. It felt like Jared was exploring the inside of his mouth. His tongue licked and battled his own and then his teeth nipped and nibbled on Jensen’s swollen lips before they worked down the sensitive skin of Jensen's neck, sending shivers skittering down his spine. Before he knew what was happening, Jared was roughly shoving aside Jensen’s baggy clothes, scrabbling to find warm skin. Jared’s hands ran frantically across Jensen’s body as if he was trying to touch every part of Jensen at once but when he eased a hand down the elastic waistband of Jensen’s pants, cold reality hit Jensen upside the head. He jerked sideways away from Jared and would have ended up with his ass hitting the floor if Jared's long arms hadn’t grabbed him first.  
  
He didn’t want to push Jared away but he wasn’t ready for the night to end and as soon as Jared saw Jensen’s pathetic excuse for a cock he knew he would be thrown out the door, well once Jared had finished laughing anyway.  
  
Jared drew back from Jensen but didn’t release his grip on Jensen's arm. “What’s wrong, are we moving too fast? Do you want me to stop?”  
  
Vehemently shaking his head, Jensen reassured him, “No, no, it’s not that. I don’t want to stop. You’re, god, you’re amazing Jared. I just don’t want...I mean I want to...I want to make you feel good... I can...can I touch you, suck your cock?”  
  
Looking vaguely puzzled, Jared let go of Jensen's arm and soothingly stroked his hand down Jensen’s flushed cheek, “Of course you can touch me baby, you can do whatever you want but I want to touch you too. Want to make you feel good, wrap my hand round your dick, want to suck it down and taste you. Don’t you want that baby, don’t you want to shoot down my throat and lick the taste of your come from my mouth?”  
  
Resigning himself to the humiliation that was to come, Jensen choked out, “My dick’s not as big as yours.”  
  
Jared smirked cockily, “Well of course it’s not baby. I'm a porn star for a reason you know. As long as you’ve got a dick, that’s good enough for me.”  
  
Tears of frustration and embarrassment prickled behind Jensen's eyes. “No, you don’t understand. I’ve got a...a reallysmalldick.”  
  
“You’ve got a what?” Jared asked.  
  
“A really small penis.” Jensen spat out, just wanting the humiliation over.  
  
Jared looked dumbfounded for a second then burst out laughing. That hurt more than Jensen was prepared to admit but well, it wasn’t the first time a guy had laughed at him during sex. It was the first time that a guy had laughed before he’d even seen Jensen’s cock though.  
  
“Oh sweetheart,” Jared said when he’d gotten control of himself and realised that Jensen was looking upset. “I don’t give a fuck. You have no idea some of the weird shit I’ve seen and done in my job. You don’t honestly think that you having a small dick will faze me.”  
  
Jensen couldn’t quite believe Jared’s reaction so he simply shrugged his shoulders noncommittally in reply.  
  
“Okay, baby boy, I can see I'm going to have to prove to you that I'm going to love your dick whatever it looks like, come here,” Jared said, grabbing Jensen close to him and kissing him so hard that Jensen was forced to stop thinking altogether.  
When Jensen's brain came back online, Jared was stripping him out of his clothes and laying him across the soft wool rug on his wooden floor. He pinned Jensen down and feasted on his body like a starving man, tracing the trails of freckles down his slim chest with his tongue before grazing his teeth across Jensen’s pebbled nipples, drawing inarticulate moans from Jensen’s lips. He slowly worked his way down Jensen’s chest and stomach until Jensen was wriggling impatiently underneath him.  
  
“Oh Jensen, look at your gorgeous little cock, all hard for me. God you are beautiful, you have no idea. I bet I can fit your cock and balls in my mouth at the same time. Shit, that would be fucking hot. You want me to try, baby? You want to feel my hot mouth on your little boy cock?”  
  
Jensen's body was rigid with the need for Jared to touch him and he felt no shame at all in begging. “Yes please Jared, need to feel you, need you to touch me. Please Jared, please.”  
  
That was obviously enough encouragement for Jared because the next thing Jensen knew his cock and balls were being surrounded by the wet heat and suction of Jared's mouth. Jared's sucking and swallowing around Jensen’s hard dick and swollen tight testicles had Jensen’s eyes rolling back in his head and come spurting from his cock embarrassingly quickly even for a teenager.  
  
Jared suckled on Jensen's wilting cock, milking the last of his come from him until the sensations became painful then pulled himself up over Jensen and nuzzled against his mouth, silently encouraging Jensen to part his lips. Opening his mouth, Jared fed Jensen the warm sticky residue of his own come making Jensen feel a painful tug of lust in his gut at the dirty wrongness of it.  
  
The heat of Jared's prominent erection burned against Jensen, as Jared's body draped over his own and he couldn't help but buck up against it.  
  
"Can I fuck you baby?" Jared mumbled into the soft skin under Jensen's ear. "I’ll take my time, open you up slowly. I'll eat you out till your tight little hole is gaping wide and wet before I slide my dick into it nice and easy. Know you can take it baby, please say yes, want to fill you up."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes." Jensen panted, desperate to see Jared naked, to touch his huge hot cock. To feel it push into his tight ass and fuck him hard enough that he would feel Jared for days.  
  
"Come on then, Jen," Jared growled standing up abruptly and dragging Jensen up with him before he could complain. "Bedroom, going to do this right. You're gonna be spread out on my bed, fucked senseless and leaking my come by the end of the night."  
  
True to his word, Jared left Jensen a come-covered, exhausted mess by the time he was finished with him. His ass ached and he didn't think would be able to walk in the morning but he also had a smile spread over his face and an unusual feeling of satisfaction nestling in his belly. When Jared cleaned him up with a warm wash cloth then lay down beside him, wrapped him in his strong arms before passing out with a low rumbling snore, Jensen was fairly confident that he wouldn't want to walk anywhere in the morning anyway.

 

 

Three weeks after the fateful collision in the gym and Jensen’s relationship with Jared was the only thing going well in his life. He was having no luck finding work. The few agents that had shown any interest in taking him on, had been sleazy dickwads, only interested in seeing if Jensen's lips were as good at sucking cock as they looked. Meanwhile his savings were draining away and he was now desperately searching for any job that would pay him enough to stay In L.A. He’d been rejected so far, by among others McDonalds, Taco Bell and Starbucks. A store manager looking for a walking billboard had even turned him down. If he didn’t find a job soon he was going to have little option but to head home with his tail tucked between his legs and face all the 'told-you-so’s' from his family.

He was feeling decidedly despondent after yet another dismal day of fruitless job searching, when he knocked on the door of Jared’s apartment. Jared threw the door open with his usual exuberance, unruly hair flying wildly and deep dimples winking from his cheeks as he greeted Jensen enthusiastically, yanking him into a huge bear hug.

“You look like you’ve had a shit day, Jen. Still not had any luck finding a job?” he said pulling Jensen into his kitchen then pushing him towards a stool. Sitting down, Jensen gladly accepted the cold beer that Jared handed him from the fridge.

“What’s wrong with me, Jay? I mean if I can’t even get a job in a fast food restaurant there has to be something.”

Shaking his head, Jared pulled a long drink from his own bottle. “There’s nothing wrong with you babe, it’s just bad timing, a crap economy and too many people looking for work. Try not to worry, you’ll find something soon.”

The sight of Jared’s lips pursed around the neck of the sweating beer bottle was almost enough to distract Jensen but he was still feeling too sorry for himself. “Maybe not soon enough Jared. I'm down to the last of my savings. It’s bad enough that I'm not paying Danny proper rent; I can’t start sponging off her as well. If I don’t find something soon, I’m not going to have any choice but to give up and go home. Leave L.A., leave any hope of being an actor and worst of all leave you.”

“Is it really that bad?” asked Jared, setting his bottle down and focusing his whole attention on Jensen.

“Yeah, it really is,” groused Jensen despondently.

Jared studied him thoughtfully, “You know there is something you could do, that would earn you plenty of money, it would even let you act.”

“There is?” asked Jensen, “what is it and why the hell are you just telling me now?”

“Porn,” was Jared's succinct answer.

 

Jensen’s last mouthful of beer lodged halfway down his throat and the manic laughter that was trying to escape turned into an eye-watering choking fit when his lungs rebelled against the almost inhaled alcohol. Finally, recovered enough to speak, he looked at Jared incredulously. “You can’t be serious Jared. I couldn’t do porn. I mean, I don’t exactly have the most impressive equipment. “

“Not everyone in porn has a huge dick Jensen,” Jared pointed out.

“You do,” shot back Jensen.

“Yeah, I do,” grinned Jared with a wink. “Seriously though, not everyone does and you're a damn site better looking than anyone else I've worked with. I think we would be amazing together on camera, you all young, fresh and pretty and me, my normal magnificent self. You could play the shy innocent twink and I could be the mean badboy seducing you.”

Jensen was shocked to find his cock jumping at the idea. “I don’t know Jared. I mean I don’t know if I could do that in front of a camera and what if my family found out. They’d disown me for sure.”

“I’d be with you the whole time babe, I’d make sure you weren’t even thinking about the camera and unless your family watches gay porn or knows anyone that would admit to watching it then I think you would be fairly safe. It’s not like your face is gonna be on billboards or anything. I'm not forcing you sweetheart, I just think it could be the answer to your problems. It would be really fucking hot too.” Jared's eyes were shining with excitement.

His older boyfriend’s enthusiasm and the growing hard-on in his own jeans were going a long way towards convincing Jensen that it wasn’t too horrendous an idea and ultimately, given the choice between doing porn and keeping Jared or leaving LA and his boyfriend behind and slinking back to small town life, it really was a no brainer.

 

Jensen had wanted to go ahead with the porno shoot as quickly as possible before he developed cold feet. They had debated and discussed the best scenario to film for most of the past few days deciding eventually it would be easier for Jensen if he didn’t get fucked first time out so Jensen was going to blow Jared then Jared was going to come on his face. Jensen didn’t have a problem with that. What he did have a problem with was his wardrobe. He was wearing knee high white cotton socks, a sheer silky white blouse and a skirt so short it barely covered his white frilly lace panties. He thought he looked ridiculous but Jared said he was beautiful and plenty of people would pay to see him like this. He couldn’t help but feel slightly sick when he saw himself in the mirror, though.

“You alright in there, man? We’re ready to go.” A rap on the door and the familiar sound of Jared's voice stopped the rising panic that was building in Jensen. He walked apprehensively through to the bedroom of the hotel suite they had booked to film in. Jared was standing waiting for him beside the huge bed that dominated the room. He was only wearing a loose fitting pair of jeans, his gorgeous chest and strong muscular arms were naked and glistening with oil. Despite his nerves, Jensen felt a familiar jolt of arousal.

Alongside Jared stood his friend and business partner Chad holding a camera. Another camera on a tripod was set up beside the bed, along with blindingly bright lights and an open bottle of Jack Daniels, Jensen quirked an eyebrow at the bottle of Jack.

“Just one quick shot before we start to help you relax babe.” Jared said in reply to the silent question, pouring a generous nip of Jack into a whisky glass and offering it to Jensen. “I remember how terrified I was before my first time. Look, if you want to change your mind about all this, you can. We can just drink the whole bottle, get plastered and forget the whole thing.”

Jensen stiffly took the glass and downed the fiery liquid in one long gulp. He shuddered feeling the warm burn rush through him and loosen his tense muscles just enough to think he might be able to do this.

“You ok with how this is going to go? Remember we’re just acting. The crap that I'm gonna say isn’t real, none of this is. Treat it like a job. A job with an incredibly hot guy who is going to take you home and spoil you rotten afterwards.”

Jensen just nodded, not trusting his voice to stay even. Leaning forward he kissed Jared before setting his empty glass down with a shaking hand, moving onto the bed and lying down.

Jared took hold of Jensen's hands tenderly and with great care bound them together in front of him with what looked like masking tape but was actually black bondage tape, which wouldn’t hurt when it was removed. He kissed Jensen once gently; just a soft brush of lips, then stepped back and left him all alone on the bed. Jensen closed his eyes and forced himself to keep breathing when Chad called ‘action’.

 

“Well what do we have here? Looks like someone left me a present.” Jared’s voice cut through the heavy silence.

“What’s your name sweetie?”

Jensen opened his eyes and stared at Jared and the camera behind him.

“Come on pretty, tell me your name,” Jared said, reaching out and running his fingers lightly down Jensen's chest.

“Jen, my name is Jen,” whispered Jensen.

Jared climbed up on the bed, onto his knees, straddling his long legs over Jensen's narrow hips. “Jen, that’s a pretty name for a pretty boy or are you a girl Jenny, it's so hard to tell. We’ll just have to find out, wont we.”

Jared took a hold of the sheer material of Jensen's blouse and ripped it open with ease, sending a shower of buttons flying. He swept his hand over Jensen's flat chest, tweaking his nipples casually as he went.

“This flat little chest tells me you must be a boy. That’s a shame, kind of wish you had tits so I could play with them. Suppose I could still play with these boy nips though, would you like that?”

Jared leant down and licked over Jensen’s nipples, flicking his tongue over one then the other until they formed tight pebbled nubs then, eyes flitting up to meet Jensen’s, he took one vulnerable brown peak into his mouth, bit down and pulled. The pain tore through Jensen forcing a wail from his lips. Jared let go with a smirk then taking the other nipple in his mouth repeated the same action at the same time roughly pinching and twisting the other abused bud. A whimpering Jensen wriggled to get away but with his arms bound between them and Jared’s weight pinning him to the bed, there was nothing he could do. Jared teased and tormented his nipples until they were glossy with spit, chafed red raw and sensitive enough to make Jensen mewl when Jared blew across them.

Jensen watched Jared through watery eyes as he leant back with a satisfied grin. "Well, I think your nipples are sensitive enough to belong to a girl and you enjoyed that much more than any boy I know. Now I think it's time to see what's hiding under your cute little skirt."

Scuffling back down the bed so he was kneeling over Jensen’s legs, Jared trailed his fingers lightly down Jensen's chest giving his nipples a final harsh pinch before making his way down to the hem of Jensen’s skirt. He slowly lifted it, pulling it up to reveal the delicate lacy panties underneath.

"Oh sweetheart, did you wear these for me. These are beautiful, just what a horny young slut should wear. Are they wet? Did me playing with your flat titties get your panties sopping wet. Do you want me to touch your pussy, is that what’s hiding under here, do you want me to look, Jenny?"

Another drip of precome dribbled from Jensen’s cock unexpectedly and he could feel the moist lace of his panties clinging to his cock. Jared’s hand touched his face, his thumb stroking Jensen's dry lips.

"Come on Jenny, talk to me. You have to ask me nicely if you want me to touch you."

Jensen didn't recognise his own voice when he eventually managed to choke out his words, "please touch me, please pull down my panties and touch my cock."

"That’s a good little bitch. That wasn't so hard now, was it? So you think you have a cock under here do you Jenny, let's see."

Jensen’s heart raced in his chest while his breath seemed to lodge in his throat as excruciatingly slowly Jared inched the damp panties down over his ass and hips, easing them down until they were bunched up over his thighs.

“Wow Jenny, no wonder you’re dressed like a girl. This tiny thing here sure is a sorry looking excuse for a dick.”

Jensen’s breath rushed out of him in a sob.

“Aw baby, don’t cry. It’s not your fault you’ve got a tiny baby cock, not your fault you’ll never be a man, that you’ll damn sure never be able to fuck anyone with that useless little tiddler. Does it even work; I mean does it get hard?”

Despite the cruel words, Jensen's cock was hard and his balls were swelling between his legs and when Jared took them in his giant hand to fondle them his hips thrust, fucking up into Jared's grip.

“Shit Jenny, don’t tell me that your mini cocklet is already hard. That’s fucking hilarious baby, it must disappear altogether when it’s soft. Is that why you wear panties Jenny, is it because your cock disappears and you just have a clit like a girl. Don’t even know why you have balls Jenny, no way you could shoot a load out of this pathetic stub of a cock.”

Jared continually ran his fingers over Jensen's dick and balls while he was taunting him, making sure his erection never waned and forcing more precome to spurt out over his cock and Jared’s fingers.

“It’s a good job you’ve got those amazing cock-sucking lips sweetheart cause this worthless little nub is never gonna satisfy anyone. You want to see my cock Jenny, wanna see what a man cock looks like.” With one hand still caressing Jensen's testicles, Jared pried open the buttons of his low sitting jeans and pulled out his own huge cock and full heavy balls. “This is what a cock looks like Jensen, you ever seen one before sweetheart, ever seen what a real cock looks like, what you’re lacking.”

Jerking himself slowly, Jared’s cock seemed to grow impossibly thicker, the head of it red and shining and when he held their dicks together and Jensen saw how ridiculously tiny his dick looked compared to Jared’s, tears streamed down his face. “Don’t worry baby, you don’t need that puny little dick anyway. Gonna feed you my big cock and fuck your mouth, fill you up with a real load of come. Maybe I’ll flick your clit and let you come if you show me what a good boy you can be.”

Letting go of Jensen's cock, Jared climbed off the bed and hauled Jensen sideway, so he was lying across it with his neck over the edge and head falling backwards. His rumpled skirt was up round his stomach, lacy panties tangled round his thighs, red abused nipples on show beneath his ripped open shirt. Standing at his head, Jared wiped his cock over Jensen’s face leaving paths of precome decorating his cheeks.

"Ok Jenny, open that pretty mouth of yours wide and show me that you are useful for something."

Expecting Jared to stuff his cock straight in, Jensen opened his mouth wide. What he got was a mouthful of Jared's full round hairy balls dunked in his mouth, one then the other over and over until his face was a sticky mess of his own drool, then the head of Jared's dick, leaking floods of precome was pushing into his mouth. Jensen sucked and slurped around it as best as he could but Jared’s dick was so thick it didn't leave much room for Jensen to do much but take it. Gradually Jared fucked deeper and deeper into his mouth until Jensen was struggling to swallow round the cock in his throat. Pulling out, Jared slapped his cock against Jensen’s cheeks, "Come on you useless bitch, I know you can do better than that. Don't disappoint me now or I'm not gonna touch that tiny pitiful dicklet of yours again."

Jensen opened his mouth again, grateful that he'd had a chance to catch his breath and Jared slid his cock straight down Jensen's throat until his balls were pressed suffocatingly over Jensen's nose. For what felt like an eternity, Jared didn’t move. Jensen tried not to panic as he struggled to breathe then Jared was slowly pulling out, allowing Jensen to pull deep breaths in through his nose.

"That's it Jenny, knew you could take all of me. Look at that dinky baby cock of yours twitching away there, is this turning you on baby. You don't even want to be a man do you, you like just being a fuckhole, something for real men to play with."

Jared ran his fingers over Jensen cheek, tracing where his cock was pushing against it. As he fucked faster, deeper and harder down his throat he eventually took a loose hold of Jensen's ignored dick between his thumb and index finger and after few careless jerks, Jensen was tensing and spilling his load. Jared pulled out leaving Jensen shuddering, chest heaving desperate for air. Spit, snot, tears and precome obscenely staining his flushed face.

Jared climbed back up on the bed, took his dick firmly in his hands and efficiently finished himself off. Reams of warm milky come showered down over Jensen, covering his face, his swollen red lips, his chest and even his dick.

"Fuck, yeah," spat out Jared, "you look good covered in my come Jenny, think I'm gonna keep you. Going to see if your other hole is any good next time and maybe one day I’ll invite my friends over to see your slutty little bitch cock. I think you'd like that sweetheart, getting to play with real cocks is fun ain't it."

Jensen lay dazed on the bed, a nasty mess of jizz, spit, sweat and tears. His hands were still tied in front of him, ruined panties down round his knee high socks and skirt rucked up around his stomach. His dick lay soft and spent against his balls as Jared squeezed the last drops of sticky come from his cock and fed it to him.

 

"Cut! That was fucking amazing guys." Chad's voice rang out.

Jared was pulling the tape off Jensen's wrists before Chad had even finished speaking. "Are you alright Jensen? I didn't hurt you did I baby. I know you can deep throat me but I did try not to go too hard."

"It’s okay, I'm fine. I knew you were going to do it." Jensen rasped, throat raw and sore. "I just need a drink and a long hot shower, I'm a fucking mess."

"Anything you want baby, you were brilliant, just fucking awesome," Jared told him, helping him up from the bed. "You don't need anything else do you Chad?"

"No, no, that's plenty Jar. That was explosive man, gonna make us a god dam fortune!"

 

Jensen stayed at Jared's apartment for a few days afterwards. He was unsure if it was guilt or there was something else bothering his boyfriend but Jared appeared to be unwilling to let Jensen out of his sight for too long. Jensen certainly wasn't complaining. The cuddles, foot rubs, waiter service (and possible C.O.D. game throwing but Jensen wasn’t prepared to admit that one) from Jared was something he was planning to enjoy for as long as it was on offer. To be honest, not that he would ever ever admit it to Jared but filming the porn scene had been harder on him than he'd imagined it would be. He had been left feeling shaky, confused and vulnerable. The vicious words that Jared had spewed at him, hit him exactly where it hurt, where he'd been hurt before, where he was most sensitive. When they were doing it, right in that moment, Jensen had gotten off on it. His erection had never wilted and he'd come with very little help from Jared's hand and that was just so fucking wrong that Jensen couldn’t get his head around it. What was worse were the sleepless nights afterwards when Jared’s words played on an endless loop through Jensen's head and doubts that Jared thought he was some kind of pathetic freak plagued him. Jared though, had been nothing but kind, devoted and loving since the second they had finished recording so Jensen was doing his best to convince himself that Jared was an amazing actor and he was just a bit touchy.

"That's brilliant news Chad, thanks for letting me know. No, I’m not surprised either....yeah yeah, I'll get right on that. No problem, I'll call you soon and we'll get it set up." Jared strolled through to the sitting room with his cell phone tucked between his ear and his shoulder and a bottle of champagne and two long stemmed glasses in his hands.

Taking the glasses from him, Jensen asked, "good news I presume?"

"Awesome news babe," Jared answered, ripping the foil off the bottle and untwisting the wire caging over the cork. "We uploaded the video earlier today and it's been a massive success. Thousands and thousands of hits already and like, three times more people paying to download the whole video than we've ever had before. People love you Jensen. They've been begging to see more of you."

"They have?" Jensen asked amazed before ducking hastily as the champagne cork whizzed past his ear."

"Oops," snickered Jared trying and failing miserably at looking contrite. "Of course they have Jen, I told you that you were gonna be amazing. Who could resist that beautiful face and all those cute freckles?"

"Get off me asshole," laughed Jensen, slapping Jared's hand away from trying to pinch his cheeks.

"Don't worry babe, I wouldn't do anything to damage the merchandise. So, we've had thousands of requests for more videos, they're begging to see me fuck you. What do you think Jen, you up for doing another one? It's not that bad a way to make some easy money is it, to have your super sexy handsome boyfriend fuck you boneless. Just another normal night at casa de' Padalecki." Jared struck an absurd model pose, sloshing champagne from his glass over Jensen in the process.

"You are so full of yourself Padalecki." Jensen couldn't help but grin at his ridiculous goof of a boyfriend despite the sudden plummet his stomach had just taken.

Jared sat down beside him on the sofa throwing his arm around Jensen’s shoulders and tucking him in close, "seriously Jen, you don't have to do it. No pressure. It's just a real good opportunity for you to get on your feet and earn a decent amount of money."

"Yeah, it's amazing Jay, of course I'll do it. Just ...maybe, just as long as I know what's gonna happen, what you're gonna say."

"Sure Jen, anything you want, whatever is easiest for you. It's just another acting gig right, make believe."

Leaning heavily into the warm comfort of his boyfriend and sipping the tingling bubbles of champagne, Jensen repeated, "Sure it's all make believe, no problem at all."

 

 

 

Jensen turned up at the rented apartment on the day of video shoot number four feeling just as nervous as he had on the day of his very first shoot. He shouldn’t be, he knew. After all, he knew what he was doing now, right? He knew how it felt to be naked and vulnerable under the hot bright glare of lights and the sharp focused attention of Chad and his cameras. He should be calm and relaxed like Jared always was. A complete professional; aware of camera angles, dialogue, timing, concentrating on showing the audience exactly what they wanted but only after they’d entered their credit card details to view it. He wasn’t though. It was frustrating as hell. He really had thought he would be alright with this, the last couple of videos he had filmed with Jared had almost been fun and had sure as hell been hot. Maybe too hot. He'd gotten off so hard the last time he'd passed out, fallen off the bed, given himself a bloody nose and very nearly caused Jared a coronary. Yeah, that money shot had to be cut from the video; Chad hadn't seen the funny side. Walking up to the door now though, nerves had rushed back at full pelt and punched him in the stomach. His legs felt weighed down as though he was wading through molasses and the toast that he had barely managed to swallow down for breakfast was threatening to reappear. Silently berating himself for being a stupid idiotic wuss, telling himself to get a grip, be a professional for God’s sake, man up, he knocked on the door and stuck what he hoped was a passable impression of a smile onto his face.  
  
“Hey dude, c’mon in. Everyone’s here. Jay’s just going over the script with them. We’ll get you introduced then start setting up. This is gonna be epic man, make us all a fucking fortune.” Following Chad through the apartment, Jensen wasn’t surprised at his enthusiasm. He had been pushing for a gangbang scene ever since Jared had fucked him the first time on camera. Jensen, however had taken some persuading because call him crazy, but being ridiculed and fucked by strangers while being filmed wasn’t on his ‘must do’ list. It was bad enough Jared mocking him about the size of his cock but at least Jared cared about him. He went to the effort to put him back together again after he broke him but Jensen suspected as long as these new guys got to fuck him and got paid they wouldn’t give a shit about how he was feeling. He didn’t even know their names, the only things Jared had told him about them were they were pros and clean.  
  
With his stomach in his boots, Jensen tried and failed not to feel like he was walking the green mile as Chad led him through the apartment to the kitchen where the men that Jared had chosen to fuck him were congregated. “Hey baby”, Jared smiled, capturing his hand and dragging him the final few steps his feet had refused to make. “Come and meet the guys, they’re all real excited about today. This old man here is a friend of mine Jeff Morgan. This short stack here is Chris Kane and this is Michael Weatherly. Guys this gorgeous boy is Jensen Ackles.”  
  
“Shit kid, how old are you? Jesus Jared is he even legal?” Jeff asked before Jensen had even managed a ‘hello’.  
  
“Hello, nice to meet you too and I’m eighteen thanks very much,” Jensen answered snottily before realising that it probably made him sound even more like a kid as he said it.  
  
“Sorry kid, didn’t mean to be rude but you look about sixteen and that’s trouble that we can all do without.” Jeff had the good grace to look abashed at least as he rubbed his hand across his short bristled scruff.  
  
“Just cause you’re getting old Jeff,” Michael spoke up, shooting Jensen a quick wink, “You know what they say, you know you’re getting old when the cops and porn stars all start looking younger.”  
  
Jensen managed a weak laugh and the tension in the room dropped a notch as Jeff scowled at Michael, “I don’t think that’s the expression Weatherly and you’re not exactly a teenager yourself so enough with the old man bullshit.”  
  
“Sure thing Daddy,” Michael answered easily prompting an eye-roll from Jeff and sniggers from everyone else.  
  
Looking at the men around him, Jensen realised that he recognised Jeff from videos he‘d watched on-line. He was a handsome bear of a man, broad and dark haired with lively brown eyes and was seriously sexy for an older guy. Jensen also had a damn good idea of what his cock looked like because much to his embarrassment now, he had a copy of it. The JD Morgan replica dildo was his favourite toy. Even the hell that he had gone through to buy it hadn’t diminished the hours of pleasure he’d had with it. His face started to heat up at the realization which was bizarre considering he was about to get up close and personal with the real deal. He briefly wondered what the etiquette was, maybe saying I’m a huge fan of your rubber cock wasn’t good manners.  
  
Chris was a few inches shorter than Jensen was but had sharply defined muscles emerging from under his t-shirt and carried the aura of a person not to be messed with. He was good looking in a mean ‘n’ moody, strong ‘n’ silent, long-haired rock star kind of way. Michael seemed the easiest going out of all of them, blandly handsome he wasn’t particularly Jensen’s type he but was at least making an effort to be charming and friendly. Handshakes, manly backslaps and awkward small talk were exchanged for a few (far too few in Jensen's opinion) minutes then Chad’s anxious foot hopping was the signal for proceedings to get underway.  
  
“I'll show you the guest bathroom where you can get yourself ready Jensen. Take your time, just join us in the sitting room when you’re ready. We’re going to run the camera’s as soon as you walk in, just like we discussed. Any problems you signal me straight away, okay?” Jared explained throwing his arm over Jensen's shoulders and leading him from the room. “You doing okay?”

“Sure,” Jensen nodded, “just nervous.”  
  
“Stage fright,” Jared leant down and kissed him, “you’ll be fine as soon as the camera’s running. Don’t worry baby, I'm gonna take good care of you, see you out there.”  
  
Having taken a few minutes to talk himself down from hyperventilating, Jensen was on the verge of changing his clothes and prepping himself when there was a hesitant rap on the door. To his surprise it was a nervous looking Chris he discovered fidgeting on the other side. “Look man, I just want to check for myself you’re alright with this set-up. I wasn’t sure about it to start with, then you walked in looking like you were about to throw up and well...I guess I just need to know you’re not being forced into this or anything.”  
  
“No! God no, I’m just nervous. Jared would never force me, he’s not like that.” Jensen felt offended on Jared’s behalf.  
  
Chris shook his head, “Hell no, I didn’t think he would but he’s...enthusiastic. He can be pretty hard to say no to once he gets an idea in his head.”  
  
Pulling himself up straight and looking down at Chris, Jensen firmly reiterated, “All Jared’s done is given me an opportunity. He’s never made me do anything. I want to do this. I do.”  
  
Chris looked at him speculatively, nodded and turned to walk away but his parting shot of, “sure kid if you say so. Have to say though, sounded more like you were trying to convince yourself rather than me,” left Jensen with doubts prickling at him again.

Jensen felt the gazes of the four guys relaxing on the sofas focus laser-sharp on him as soon as he entered the sitting room.  
  
"Hey Jenny, don't be shy, come on in and say hello. Remember I told you JD, Chris and Michael were coming by today. I thought they'd like to hang around and meet you seeing as how I've told them so much about you."  
  
"He..hello." Jensen stuttered.  
  
"Well, you were right Jay, the boy sure is pretty. Not sure he's very bright though. He ain't much use with all those clothes on."  
  
"Well, you heard JD," said Jared, “get those clothes off and let them see you."  
  
"Jay, I don't think that..." Jensen started only to be cut off by Jared standing up and stalking towards him.  
  
"No Jenny, you don't think. That's not what you're here for. Start stripping before I have to do it for you. Say no again baby and I'll let JD take his leather belt to that ass of yours before he fucks it."  
  
Jensen was breathing rabbit quick panicked breaths by the time he had stripped down to the tight pink silk panties Jared had told him to wear. He could feel every eye in the room trained on him even though he couldn't drag his eyes up from the floor to meet them. Jared, standing behind him, pulled Jensen flush against him so he could feel the rapidly growing bulge of Jared's cock pressed against his back. Cupping Jensen’s chin, Jared turned his head until their lips met and devoured his mouth in a dirty messy show of a kiss. Pulling away, Jared forced his head back around so Jensen could see the three men watching him avidly. With one hand bracketed around Jensen's neck holding him immobile, Jared ran his other hand over Jensen’s slight body. He dragged his hand down Jensen’s chest, pinched, pulled, twisted and scraped his nipples until Jensen keened and his body writhed against Jared's, confused by the pleasure/pain sensations flowing through him. Jared's hand made its slow but certain way down to Jensen's silk covered crotch. The brush of Jared's deft fingertips over his cock through the sensual material had Jensen's already hard cock twitching and leaking. His knees trembled causing him to be grateful that he could lean back secure in Jared's hold.  
  
"Looks like you boy’s panties are getting damp there, Jay."Jeff’s deep voice from across the room startled Jensen reminding him that he was practically humping into Jared's hand in front of these strangers.  
  
"Yeah Jared, maybe someone should take those pretty panties off him so they don't get ruined." Michael chimed in.  
  
"Good idea," Jared easily agreed, "Why don't you come and help Jenny take them off Michael."  
  
With one hand around his throat and the other palm flat against his thundering heart, Jared held Jensen steady as Michael jumped eagerly from his seat, knelt in from of him and gradually slid the clinging panties down over his ass cheeks, all the way down his legs until they were pooled around his ankles.  
  
"I thought you said he was a boy."  
  
"Fuck, is that a dick?"  
  
"Jesus that's the smallest little boy cock I've ever seen."  
  
"How can you even touch that stunted little dick, Jay?"  
  
"Does that thing even work?"  
  
"Christ, ain't no way he's ever going to fuck anyone with that miserable nub."  
  
"Tiny."  
  
"Useless."  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
The words flying round the room seeped insidiously through Jensen's ears and swarmed around his head until he struggled not to drown in them.  
  
Michael was still crouched on his knees in front of him. Jensen watched his mouth drawing closer and closer to his cock and despite the taunts and laughter assaulting him, the hot breath dancing around his cock kept him hard and involuntarily thrusting towards the promise of wet hot relief. Michael’s mouth hovered over Jensen’s twitching cock then looking up and meeting Jensen's desperate gaze he stopped dead. “You don’t actually think I'm going to suck that ugly little prick of yours do you?” Laughing he stood up, “maybe if you’re a good girl someone will rub your clit but I think we need to see what that cock sucking mouth of yours can do first.”  
  
Jared's arms surrounding him suddenly fell away, leaving him unsteady and unprotected. Jensen stumbled forward on shaking legs. “Down on your knees Jenny,” Weatherly sneered unzipping his pants.  
  
Defiance sparked through Jensen's eyes and he stood resolutely on trembling legs ignoring how much easier it would be just to let his knees collapse.  
  
Weatherly’s face turned ugly in the face of Jensen’s rebellion and with a loud crack his palm stung the side of Jensen’s face, “I said down on your knees you stupid bitch.”  
  
Slinking to his knees, a tear dripping down his tender cheek, Jensen opened his mouth and took Michael’s hard cock into his mouth and let himself be used with no further complaint.  
  
Hours passed in a chaotic haze. Some minutes seemed to last forever while others disappeared in a cloud of needy pleasure.  
  
Jensen crawled on his knees and sucked every cock presented to him: the comforting familiarity of Jared's huge beautiful length, the dark red thickness of Jeff’s impressive dick, the surprisingly generous girth of Chris’s uncut cock and the bitter taste of Michael’s long veiny erection.  
  
The first cock to push into his well lubed ass was Jeff’s. The insistent pressing burn made him scream around Chris’s cock and resulted in another handprint marring his face. They all fucked him: Jeff from behind as he sucked Chris’s cock. Chris holding his ankles and nearly bending him in half, nailing the sweet spot of his prostate with deadly accuracy. Weatherly bent him over the sofa, sweaty hands gripping him tight enough to leave imprints and fucked him viciously hard calling him a dickless cocksucking needy filthy fuckhole as Jensen tried to breathe around the cock invading his throat. Jared sat back relaxed on the sofa, thighs spread wide and made Jensen sink himself down onto his dripping cock and ride him as Jeff held his aching jaw open with his thumbs and thrust his cock in while Chris and Michael wrapped his hands around their dicks and encouraged him to jerk them off.  
  
Eventually when Jensen was exhausted, over stimulated, tears streaming down his scarlet face and his neglected cock and balls were aching, he was reduced to begging for someone to touch his cock. He was aware of everyone laughing at him but couldn't summon enough pride to care. Jay picked him up, laid him on his back over the coffee table and pushed his dick once more into his fucked open ass. Jensen's legs were pushed up and splayed wide, Jared's hands grasping them tight for leverage as he fucked into him, pulling Jensen onto his cock and brushing his prostate with every brutal thrust. His heavy balls smacked frantically against Jensen’s ass, droplets of sweat wept from his red face and his veins bulged while the three other men furiously stripped their cocks over Jensen’s supine body.  
  
“Needy cocksucking bitch.”  
  
“Pretty dickless whore.”

“Fucking useless baby dick.”  
  
The cruel words rang in Jensen's ears as ropes of spunk erupted over him. Patterns of hot come branded his pale skin. Jared came last with stuttering thrusts and a loud grunt, emptying his balls into Jensen’s ass. Jared dropped Jensen's legs and took a hold of his dick, jerking it until Jensen’s come joined the rest of the nasty mess covering his body.  
  
Jensen watched through sticky come-coated eyelashes as Jared pulled his softening cock from Jensen’s ass and ran a finger around the rim of his hole, “Fuck babyboy, you should see your slutty asshole, it looks perfect with my spunk leaking out of it. It’s gaping wide open, looks like I could punch my fist up there no problem or maybe JD and I could both ram our cocks in, fill your hungry hole up with even more come. What do you say Jenny, gonna let us fuck that needy hole of yours until it’s full, maybe if you do, someone will suck that tiny little dicklet of yours.”  
  
Jensen was sure he was supposed to answer Jared but the only sound he could muster was a weak moan.  
  
  
  
“Okay guys, that’s it we’re done. Chad cut, stop the cameras, Jensen’s had enough.”  
  
“Jay man, he still had lines.”  
  
“Seriously Chad, I dont give a flying fuck. He has had enough.”  
  
“Chad, Jay’s right the boy’s done well. You’ve got more than enough footage. Jared do you want a hand with Jensen, I’ll help you take him through to the bathroom so he can clean up.”  
  
“No Jeff, thanks but I can manage. I dont want you..well, I’d rather just do it myself.”  
  
“Sure kid, no problem. Take care of your boy and we’ll get ourselves sorted out.”  
  
Jensen was vaguely aware of the conversation surrounding him but was too caught in his own head to pay attention to it. It wasn’t until Jared half-carried him into the shower and held him as the water cascaded over them, cooing soothing nonsense softly in his ear that Jensen fully came back to himself.  
  
“Hey Jen, you ok there?” The worried quaver in Jared’s tone wasn’t something that Jensen had ever heard before.  
  
Wrapping himself around the bigger man Jensen nodded, “mmhmm, just real tired Jay. Want to go home.”  
  
“Okay baby, that’s what we’ll do then, no problem.”  
  
Once they were dressed after their shower Jared and Jensen headed back to say a quick goodbye to the guys. Hindering Jensen's plans for a quick exit, Chad grabbed Jared and hauled him away to discuss business leaving Jensen alone with the others. They were all cleaned up, any evidence of their debauched day had been cleared from sight and none of the men showed any sign of discomfort. Apart from Jensen who couldn’t disguise the deep blush of embarrassment rising from his collar and colouring his face. Jeff smiled kindly at him, giving him a brief hug and pat on the shoulder. “You did brilliantly kid, no need to be embarrassed.”  
  
“Yeah, Jensen,” Chris added, “you were amazing man, dont know how you did it. Hope we didn’t hurt you man, those slaps sounded pretty damn sore.”  
  
Backing out of the room, Jensen rambled, “no, it was fine, I’m fine, thanks for... you know...well, I’m just gonna...gonna go get a drink.” Rubbing his hand over his face, Jensen once again wished that he hadn’t missed the line when they were handing out the ‘cool’ gene.  
  
Closing the refrigerator door with a cold bottle of water in his hand, Jensen turned to discover that Michael had followed him into the kitchen.  
  
“Well Jenny, I think Jared struck gold when he found you.”  
  
Jensen suddenly felt as though ants had crawled under his skin at the oily tone of Michael’s voice and at the way the man was crowding him against the tall solid metal door of the fridge.  
  
“My name is Jensen, Michael and I'm really fucking tired so back off, Jared’ll be looking for me,” Jensen all but snarled.  
  
“Oh, I wouldn’t be too sure about that. Jared and Chad will be very busy discussing how much cash this video is going to rake in. Jared is probably figuring out how long it’ll take to talk his shy little cash-cow into getting dp’d or tied up and pissed on or collared like a dog. I'm sure they’ve got big plans for you sweetheart.”  
  
Jensen tried to stop a sliver of doubt from entering his voice, “no, thats bullshit. Jared wouldn't ask me to do that kind of stuff."  
  
"Stuff like getting fucked by four men? Grow up Jensen. Jared is a rich man because he knows a good thing when he sees it. He took one look at your pretty innocent baby face and saw dollar signs flashing. When he saw your ridiculously tiny dick he probably though he'd hit the jackpot."  
  
"No, that's not true. Jared and I were going out for weeks before he asked me to do porn and it was only because I couldn't get a job and was running out of cash. He knew I would have to leave if I couldn't find work. He's helping me, he cares about me, he loves me."  
  
Weatherly leaned into Jensen and whispered softly in his ear as though he was sharing a secret. "He loves you? Has he told you that?"  
  
Jensen didn't even have to answer, the panicked flare of his eyes and his stuttered intake of breath told Michael everything. Letting out a low wicked laugh, Weatherly smirked, "no, I didn't think so. Trust me Jenny, Jared knew exactly what he was doing. He played you. He doesn't love you, he never did and he never will. He'll use you, fuck you, fuck you up then dump your worn out ass on the side-walk as soon as you've stopped making him money."  
  
"Everything okay in here?" Kane's voice from the doorway distracted Weatherly enough to allow Jensen to push his way past. Grabbing his hand, Michael thrust a card into it, "that's my number if you need someone to help you, pretty boy. I know people that can make you real money."  
  
Jensen shrugged off his grip and threw the card on the floor without a second thought.  
  
Chris stepped back from the door letting him past. "Are you okay Jensen, what was Weatherly saying? He's a dick don't let him get to you. Jensen?"  
  
Chad and Jared appeared in front of him with Jeff following close behind. Jared was laughing and his teeth flashed as a smile split his face when he spotted Jensen. "Hey Jen, you ready to go home?"  
  
Feeling dizzy, sick and claustrophobically penned it, Jensen could feel the colour draining from his face and the room blurring around him. Ignoring Jared he turned to Chris, "No, I'm really not okay. I want to go home."  
   
It was a confused Jared that answered him, a hint of concern coloring his reply, "Yeah sure, that's where we're going babe," 

 "No, not your home, my home. Chris could you maybe take me home please?" Jensen begged Chris, frantic to get away.  
  
"Of course Jensen, no problem, let's go." Chris replied wedging himself between Jared and Jensen.  
  
"Wait, wait, what happened? What's wrong Jensen?" Jared reached out trying to grab Jensen's arm but Chris was too quick and roughly shoved him away from Jensen and into the wall with a heavy thud.  
  
Jensen could still hear Jared's voice calling out desperately to him as he ran from the apartment.

 

 

Jared didn't understand what the hell had just happened. One minute he was looking forward to taking his exhausted boyfriend home, the next he was careening into a wall at the hands of a scowling Christian Kane and Jensen was high tailing it from the apartment like the devil was chasing him down. Confused didn't even begin to cover it.

"Chris, what the hell man, what's going on?" Jared staggered upright and tried to grab a hold of Chris before he made it out of the door.

Spinning on his heel, Chris rounded on him, eyes blazing, voice soft, low and chillingly intimidatingly calm, "I don't know, but if you've taken advantage of that kid, I swear you're gonna regret it. I thought you were a good guy Jared."

"I haven't done anything wrong Chris, I swear. Jensen was fine, everything was fine, I don't even understand what’s going on." Frustration was slithering through Jared's guts and no one was giving him a straight answer. "Someone tell me what happened!"

Chris nodded his head in the direction of the man leaning nonchalantly in the kitchen doorway with a self-satisfied smirk on his face, “Why don't you ask your pal Weatherly, he was having a cosy chat with Jensen before the shit hit the fan. I'm going to take the boy home. Sort this mess out Jared or lose my number." Chris stormed out, slamming the door hard enough behind him to leave the walls shuddering.

"Michael?" Jared turned to his friend.

"Jared?" Michael replied with a lackadaisically raised eyebrow.

Jared could feel the reins on his temper slipping away. "Do not fuck with me right now Weatherly. What did you do?"

The smug look on Michael's face didn't waver as he pulled himself up from his casual slouch and slowly advanced on Jared. "Don't get your panties in a twist Jay, so maybe I told your pretty little protégé a few home truths, so what? Someone had to. You know the poor bastard thought you were in love with him, he didn't realize he was just the golden goose that was making you a very rich man. Don't worry I set him straight, told him exactly where he would end up once his baby face and tiny dick stopped netting you a profit."

Hands clasped into rigid white knuckled fists at his sides, Jared didn't believe what he was hearing, his brain just couldn't process what was being said. Mouth agape, he stared at Weatherly, "I don't understand...why...why would you do that?"

"Oh come off it Jared," Michael scoffed, "if you actually cared about that kid you wouldn’t let four guys humiliate and fuck him. I just told him the truth and gave him the option of working with someone who wouldn't screw with his head."

"I'm not screwing with his head, you asshole, I do care about him. This is just a job, you should know that, it's acting it's not real."

"Funny, it felt real to me when I was balls deep inside his tight little ass."

Jared wasn't sure exactly when the tenuous grip he had on his self-control vanished and he wasn't sure exactly how it happened but the next thing he was aware of was his stinging knuckles being flecked with red and Michael laying on the floor with blood streaming from his nose. Jeff was now standing in between them with a restraining hand on Jared's chest.

"That's enough Jared, just calm down. Weatherly get up off the damn floor and get out of here."

"No!" Jared's ears were buzzing and his legs were in danger of giving way. He felt like he was lurching on the deck of a ship in a hurricane and he didn't know which way he was going to be pitched next. Stumbling backwards, he leaned back against the wall and ran a shaking hand over his face. "Just...just...stop. Michael I don't understand, you're my friend. I thought you were my friend."

"I'm not your friend, you egotistical moron. A friend would know I’ve just had to sell my house and my car, that I'm living in a tiny studio apartment, that I’m back waiting tables in a lousy restaurant. You, you make me sick, you just get everything handed to you.” Michael was on his feet, face nearly purple with rage as he ranted. "You fucking bounce through life like Tigger on crack and yet you've got it all; a successful business, a huge apartment, a family that still give a shit about you and then when everything I have is slipping away, a gorgeous boy like that just falls into your lap, into your fucking bed. It's not fair! He's a god damned gold mine and you don't deserve him!"

Jeff was roughly hauling Michael away while Jared stared slack jawed, stunned silent as his supposed friend turned on him. Pushing Weatherly through the front door, Jared heard Jeff say, "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing Weatherly but Jared was a friend of yours and you know good god dam well he would have helped you out if you had asked. Go and sort yourself out and Michael, stay away from Jensen. If I find out you've breathed anywhere near him, you'll be having to find the money to pay your hospital bills as well."

Sliding his back down the wall until his backside hit the hardwood floor; Jared dropped his head into hands. He listened as the door slammed again and heavy footsteps strode towards him. He didn't look up until a scuffed leather boot kicked his leg, none too gently. "Well kid, you've really outdone yourself this time."

Jared braced himself for more drama when he cast his eyes up and caught sight of the grim expression on Jeff's face instead, to his relief Jeff reached his hand out to help him up from the floor. Jared followed Jeff through to the kitchen where he propped himself on a barstool as Jeff rooted around the refrigerator and eventually managed to conjure two bottles of light beer. Without saying a word, he handed one to Jared, popped the lid on his own and took a long drink that left him with a look of disgusted disappointment on his face. Jared really hoped that the look was directed at the crappy beer and not him.  
  
"Was he right?" Jared eventually asked after the lecture he was expecting from Jeff never materialised.

"Well, you are annoyingly bouncy but I always thought of you more like Tigger on a sugar high rather than crack." Jeff deadpanned.

Rubbing the cold bottle against his forehead, Jared shook his head. "Real funny man. I mean am I screwing with Jensen's head cause I swear I never intended to."

Setting his own bottle down on the polished wooden table, Jeff exhaled a weary sigh. "Honestly Jared, I think you've really fucked up."

Jared opened his mouth to argue, to agree, to question how, he really didn't know but in the event he never got the chance to speak. Jeff held his hand up and fixed Jared with a withering glare that had Jared closing his mouth with an audible clack of enamel.

"Just listen for once Jared. You and me, we do this job and it's just that, we fuck, we suck, talk dirty, whatever...then we compartmentalize it, shut it away from the rest of our lives. It's not who we are, it’s an act, a job, just something we do then forget about. Not everyone is like that. A naive eighteen-year-old kid from Texas is sure as hell not like that. When you're fucking him, insulting him and putting him down, it's him you're doing it to. A shy confused boy not a character that he's playing. Do you understand what I'm saying. He's not acting. So just think for a minute Jared, when you're abusing him on camera and encouraging other people to do it too, you're doing it to Jensen the boy that you swear you care about. Now tell me, do you think that there is any way in which you are not screwing with his head."

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Uhuh, I think that about sums it up kid."

Jared felt physically sick when he thought of how he had acted over the past weeks, months. "Why Jeff, why did he not tell me, why did he agree to do the damn shoots? I kept telling him it was up to him, that I would never force him. Why did he not just tell me no?"

"Because he loves you, because he wanted to make you happy, because he needed the money, because you told him it was a good idea, because your stupid enthusiastic face is really hard to say no to." Jeff counted off slowly like he was talking to a backwards child.

Jared stood up, needing to move, to do something. Putting down his beer bottle he paced back and forth across the kitchen, “Christ, I'm an idiot. He got off on it though, I’m sure he did. I made sure he was enjoying it."

"Jesus Jared," Jeff threw his hands out in exasperation, "he's an eighteen year old boy, the thought of watching porn is gonna make him hard never mind having his porn star boyfriend's hands all over his body or fuck maybe he does have a bit of a humiliation kink going on. I don't know, he probably doesn't know. The question is kid, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to find Jensen and apologize."

Jeff looked doubtful, “you think that's gonna be enough."

Jared shook his head; he knew for sure that it wasn't even close to enough. "No, but it's someplace to start.

"Hey, where did your pal Chad disappear to?" Jeff asked suddenly, obviously just realizing that they had been a man down since the start of the fracas.

With a wry laugh Jared pointed to the closed door of the living room, "Chad has a very dominant duck and cover response to any form of confrontation. He’ll be hiding behind his cameras. In a minute he'll appear and act like nothing ever happened."

"Did you ever think that you might have a questionable taste in friends Jared?"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to add it to the long list of faults I've found out about myself today, eh?"

"Jared you've been an idiot but you are a good guy, you'll fix this," Jeff said confidently, clapping Jared on the back before pulling him into an awkward one-armed hug. "Just remember that boy loves you so I guess the big question really is do you love him."

That was actually the easy question for Jared; the hard question was how the hell was he going to prove it.

 

  


 

Although Jared had dropped Jensen off outside his building before he had never actually been up to his apartment so when the door that he had very nervously knocked on was flung open by a stunning flame haired women in a figure hugging black dress and killer heels, he had to double check that he had knocked on the right numbered door. "Em, I'm looking for Jensen Ackles, he does live here doesn't he?"

"And you are?"

"Jared, Jared Padalecki."

The slap that followed was ringing in his ears as the door slammed shut missing his nose by a hairs breadth. Well, guess he had the right apartment then. Jared knocked again with more certainty but no less nerves.

"What!" The ferocious look that greeted would have made the hordes of hell turn and flee with soggy underwear.

"It's Danny isn't it?" Jared asked, foot edging across the door.

"It's Danneel and if you don't remove your foot, you'll be learning how to walk without it."

Swallowing hard and praying that she was bluffing, Jared persisted, "Danneel please, I just want to talk to Jensen, to explain."

A flush was starting to spread across Danneel's cheeks to rival her hair color. Looking down at his size thirteen inching across her doorway, her furious scowl deepened, "move it or lose it you ass. I am not bluffing."

Jared's brief hesitation before moving caused him to regret wearing converse and not something sturdier a few moments later when he discovered how painful it was to have a stiletto heel stomp on your foot. The door slammed firmly again as he hopped back with pain shooting from his toes all the way up his leg and tears springing from his eyes.

He had to wait a few minutes to catch his breath, wipe away his tears and build his courage to try again. Knock number three was met with just as fierce a glare but also had an underlying smug satisfaction that Jared and his foot could appreciate. "Please just..."

"He's gone," no he definitely wasn't imagining the smug look now.

"Gone where?"

"Home to Texas, he came back here, booked a bus ticket and your friend Chris took him to the station."

"Chris did?"

"That's what I said, isn't it."

"Chris's truck is still parked outside Danneel."

This time when Danneel looked poised to do her door trick, Jared ignored the ominous glare pushed forward, and braced his arm across the door stopping her. "Please, please just let me in to talk to him. I swear if he wants me to leave after I've had a chance to speak to him you can stomp on my other foot and let the door smack me on the way out."

Danneel pursed her lips and stared him down for what felt like forever. "If Jensen wants you to leave it'll be Chris that's smacking you on the way out not the door." She stepped back grudgingly, arms crossed and eyes flaring. "Down the hall, second door on the right, he's packing. Chris is in the kitchen waiting to take him to the bus station, I wasn't lying about him going home to Texas."

Jared hobbled past Danneel, feeling icy daggers stabbing through the back of his head as he made his way down the narrow hallway to the right door, knocking softly he pushed the door open and walked in.

 

Jensen was shoving clothes haphazardly into a holdall and a large suitcase that were spread across the bed.

"Go away Jared, I don't want to talk to you," he said without even sparing Jared a glance.

"Please Jensen, just give me one minute." Jared pleaded, cringing as Jensen hauled his phone charger from the wall socket and threw it carelessly in the holdall.

Jensen's back remained stubbornly turned to Jared, "No, I don't want to hear it. I've had enough of being lied to and used. I’m going home, maybe I'll be miserable there but at least I'll get to keep my pants on."

Jared flinched at the jibe, "Jensen, I haven't treated you right and I've been a complete idiot but I swear I have never ever lied to you. I thought you were happy. If I'd known you had any doubts....I promise...I...look.... sometimes I get carried away. I get an idea in my head and just get blinkered."

Jensen still wasn't shifting to look at Jared and he hadn't stopped flinging his belongings into his bags but on the other hand, he hadn't punched him and he appeared to be listening so Jared bashed on. "I came to L.A. fully planning on becoming a porn star, on running my own porn studio one day. I enjoy my job, but that’s what it is, a job. What I do in front of the camera is just acting, it's not me. I've been doing this for over eight years now, it’s not something I even think about. I guess I forgot that not everyone is like me; they can't just switch off when the camera stops filming. I forgot that that being a porn star wasn't exactly your dream job and I didn’t consider the possibility that you weren’t comfortable with what was happening. I thought you were okay, that we were okay. If you'd said no to me just once, I swear I would have listened."

"I know okay. I went along with everything you said, I never said no to you. I don't care about the porn. Like you said it's just a job, I got paid for it, I even got off so no harm no foul. You've nothing to be sorry for Jared. You can leave with a clear conscience and let me finish packing." Jensen sounded tired and defeated as he flipped the lid closed on his suitcase.

"Jensen, I don’t want you to leave. I'm begging you here, stay, give me another chance."

Jensen at last whipped round to face Jared but Jared's relief at that was short lived when he saw his swollen red face, blood-shot eyes and the tear tracks all too evident on his cheeks.

"Why Jared, why do you want me to stay. Because I'm making you a fortune? To save you the hassle of finding another gullible idiot that’ll bend over for you?"

"No! No Jensen. I want you to stay because I love you."

Jensen's startling green eyes widened but he didn't look at all convinced by Jared's declaration. "Sure you do Jay. Now, when I'm leaving you suddenly decide you love me, that’s real convenient."

"No Jensen, I fell in love with you the first time that I saw you in the gym. You were wearing worn grey sweatpants and a Cowboys hoodie that swamped you. You were running on the treadmill, listening to your I-pod. Your hair was all mussed up because you kept sweeping your fingers through it. Your freckles were standing out against your flushed cheeks and I thought you were the most breath-takingly beautiful guy I had ever seen but you wouldn’t even look at me. Every time I worked up the courage to talk to you, you would just vanish. Hell I even started wearing those ridiculously tight white vests and damn near obscene shorts in the hope you would notice me."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Jensen said, "that's bullshit Jared, I'm just an idiotic kid. A pathetic scrawny inadequate freak. Why would someone like you be interested in a loser like me.”

Jared wanted to shake Jensen, shake the stupid ideas from his head. Ideas he had probably helped form, “How can you even think that about yourself Jensen. You are stunning, drop-dead gorgeous. You’re kind, loyal, amazingly snarky. You’re perfect Jensen and you’re a better man than anyone I know, better than I will ever be.”

“Then why did you never tell me you loved me Jared? You never said it till now, not once.”

"You're right and I'm sorry. The first and last boy I said I love you to was Tom Welling, I was seventeen years old and I thought he was the love of my life. He dumped me a year later and I haven't had a relationship that's lasted more than a month since then. I'm a lousy boyfriend Jensen and I don't deserve you but I love you and if you leave, you'll break my heart. Please, please stay and give me another chance." Jared hoped Jensen could hear the desperation in his voice because he was only minutes away from dropping to his knees and begging. If Jensen asked him to rip his heart out and hand it to him, Jared would be happy to do it at this point.

"You really love me?" Jensen asked quietly.

"I do, I really really do." Jared nodded as if his life depended on it.

"And if I don't want to film any more porn?"

"That's fine, awesome, great."

"And if I don't want you to do porn anymore, to fuck anyone else?"

"Then I’ll stop. It's really that simple Jensen. I'll do whatever you want; you're the only thing that's important to me."

Jensen sank down onto the bed like his strings had suddenly been cut. "Jared I don't know, you've got me all twisted up so I can't think straight."

Jared crossed the room and dropped to his knees in front of Jensen, taking the younger man's hands in his own, "Do you love me Jen?"

Jensen's answer was simple and honest, “yes, I love you."

"Then stay, please. I'll give you all the time you need to decide exactly what you want just don't leave."

Jensen stared into Jared's eyes like he was searching to see inside his head, his soul. Jared was too afraid to twitch, even breathing seemed too great a risk."

Eventually Jensen's eyes crinkled and his lips twitched into a faint smile, "Okay, okay then, I’ll stay."

Jared practically leapt onto his lap. Jumping up he threw himself at Jensen, wrapped him in his arms and smothered him against his chest.

"Jay! Jay! Jared!!" Jensen’s muffled voice eventually penetrated Jared's euphoria. "I need to breathe you idiot."

"Oops, sorry Jen." Jared adopted the biggest puppy dog expression he could manage while letting go of his boyfriend.

"We are going to take things slow though, okay and no more porn, at least not until I sort my head out."

Jared nodded and grinned and nodded some more then pulled Jensen into his arms and kissed him until they were both breathless.

"Can you do me a favor, Jensen?"

Jensen stiffened in Jared’s arms and looked up at him suspiciously,"Can you go out there and tell Chris and Danneel that you forgive me because I think Danneel already broke my foot and I don’t like my chances of leaving here with all my body-parts intact without your protection."

Jensen relaxed and ducked his head back into Jared's chest. "I did wonder why there was blood seeping through your shoe. I suppose I could help you out, you do have some pretty impressive body-parts that I wouldn't want getting damaged. We'd better go and talk to them anyway; it's probably not a good idea to leave them alone together for too long."

"God no," Jared groaned. "They’re probably planning my grisly demise as we speak, debating where to bury the body."

Jensen giggled into Jared's chest sending delicious vibrations all the way down to his toes, "I don't know. Chris couldn't take his eyes of Danny's rack when they met and if Danny fluttered her eyelashes any harder she would've taken off. They're maybe doing the nasty on the kitchen table as we speak."

"God, that's an image I didn't need. Come on we’d better get in there. Those two together are a scary scary thought."

"Or we could throw my bags on the floor, lie down on the bed and cuddle for a while."

Jared smiled against the top of Jensen's head, "that's why I'm going to do whatever you say from now on, you just have all the best ideas. Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"About five minutes ago, Jay."

"Wow, that's not good enough. I love you Jen."

"I love you too, you big dork."

_FINIS_


End file.
